


Internet Dating

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie and Claire pause to play a game like the ones they used to. Set mid season three-ish?





	Internet Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this ages ago and just finished and betaed it whilst trying to get over my writers block for "the Other" so I thought hey, why not post it whilst I'm online? Enjoy!

‘I’m bored. Let’s play a game.’

‘How can you be bored? You’re practically _knotted_ around me. If you’re bored you could try and detangle yourself – it’ll probably take a while.’

Charlie rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. Whatever. Can we still play a game?’

Claire laughed gently and rubbed her nose against his cheek. ‘What are you – five?’

‘What’s wrong with playing games?’ Charlie wanted to know. ‘You always liked my games before. Remember that day we spent nearly six hours just playing I Spy?’

‘Yeah it _was_ I Spy and then it somehow turned into “I Never” only minus the alcohol.’

‘And who could forget the imaginary peanut butter?’ Charlie prattled on. ‘I mean really…’

‘And listing all the things we missed from home,’ Claire reminded him. ‘Ages ago, when I was still pregnant. Do you remember that? You must have said Banoffie pie at _least_ five times.’

‘Yeah,’ Charlie said reminiscently, his eyes misting. ‘I remember the way you used to walk.’

‘What?’

‘When you were pregnant. The way you walked, kind of like a duck waddling. You looked so cute.’

Claire swatted his arm.

‘Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Let’s think of a new game then,’ Charlie said comfortably, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. ‘How about…hey, I’ve got an idea!’

‘Uh oh,’

‘Oh be quiet you. You know those online dating site thingos?’

‘Not personally but yes.’

‘How would you fill one of them out?’

Claire pulled back enough to look him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Deadly.’

‘Um…well what sort of questions do they ask anyway? I’ve never done one before so…’

Charlie looked affronted. ‘Are you suggesting that _I have?’_

Claire’s mouth twitched into a smile. ‘Maybe.’

Charlie rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers so that her eyes blurred into one. ‘Wonderful. My self-esteem just began to dig itself a tunnel to go hide in. Are you happy now?’

Claire smirked at him again and Charlie pinched her side, making her yelp.

‘What was _that_ for?’

‘For being cheeky. Trust me – it could have been worse. Now come on love, those internet thingos are clichéd enough, you just need to describe yourself, what you’re looking for in a partner and then list a few things you like doing. Long walks on the beach and candle-lit dinner type stuff.’

Claire was silent for a long moment, one finger idly tracing the hem of his sleeve.

‘Young female, blonde hair, blue eyes, short…’

‘Petite,’ Charlie interjected and Claire smacked him on the arm. ‘What? What did I say?’

‘This is _my_ dating profile, not yours.’

Charlie’s eyes sparkled as Claire began to toy with the collar of his shirt and she continued.

‘Young mother seeks…father figure for her young son.’ Charlie grinned widely. ‘Must be…kind, caring and…’ Claire looked pointedly at him. ‘…Drug free.’

‘Oh come on, that was below the belt.’ Charlie protested but Claire covered his mouth in a quick kiss to shut him up.

‘Not finished yet,’ she said breathlessly. ‘Likes peanut butter, long walks down the beach and…’ she smiled shyly. ‘…British accents.’

‘Oh?’ Charlie deepened his voice slightly. ‘British accents, you say?’

‘Your turn,’ Claire said teasingly.

‘Right. One ugly git with a nose like a demented potato seeks…’

Claire burst out laughing. ‘Charlie!’

‘What?’ he touched his nose gingerly. ‘It is like a potato!’

‘You’re not ugly,’ she protested gently. ‘ _And_ you’ve got to be a little more specific. You didn’t even _mention_ hair – or eye colour for that matter.’

‘Fine,’ Charlie amended. ‘An ugly git with blue eyes. Short but well endowed…’ Claire snorted with laughter again and Charlie grinned wickedly. ‘And he is seeking a long term partner who is willing to let him handle some more responsibility than those he has previously been involved with. Must be tolerant…’

‘ _Very_ tolerant,’ Claire corrected.

‘…Hey, this is _my_ profile! Anyway. Must be tolerant, quick witted – to keep up with my jokes you see – and beautiful. Not that that’s going to be a problem here of course…’ Claire blushed prettily as he continued. ‘Likes long walks on the beach, music and playing stupid games.’

‘So you admit that they’re stupid then?’ Claire snuggled into his side.

‘Of course I do. I’m a complete nutcase and my games make no sense whatsoever.’ He nestled his arms around her shoulders more comfortably. ‘And that’s why you love me.’

‘I never said I loved you,’ Claire protested, her voice teasing.

‘You don’t have to,’ Charlie peered down at her. ‘I knew. Since the day the hatch got blown to high heaven and back again.’

Claire shifted uncomfortably. ‘Yeah I remember.’ And then… ‘I thought you were dead.’

‘I’m very glad I wasn’t. That was one reunion I wouldn’t have missed for the world.’

Claire leant up to kiss him once more and smiled against his lips. ‘Me too.’

After a moment Charlie pulled away again, a mischievious sparkle in his eyes.

‘You up for another game?’

‘Depends on the game,’ Claire said warily but she found herself smiling nonetheless as Charlie rolled over and snatched up his empty drink bottle, bringing it forward to tap Claire on the end of the nose with the lid teasingly. Eyes innocent as daisies, he announced his next game with relish.

‘How about spin the bottle?’


End file.
